


Healing Wounds

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adultery, Drunk Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack makes a horrible mistake and wonders if he'll ever get his Doctor back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2008. Totally abandoned. Sorry. Doubt I will pick it back up.

Jack cursed as he heard the automated voice mail start. That had been his fifth attempt in contacting the Doctor. Defeated, he slumped in his leather chair. The Immortal had no idea where his lover could have gone. For all he knew the Time Lord could be saving a planet on the other side of the galaxy or simply sleeping in a hotel for the night somewhere in Cardiff. It frustrated Jack that his boyfriend couldn't be tied down to one place; it had always made things harder. The longest time he had gone without seeing him had been one hundred years, and he definitely did not want to go through _that_ again.

The Immortal wouldn't blame the Doctor if he did disappear for another hundred years. It had been his fault after all. Celebrating their recent attempt to stay alive as well as drowning the loss of Tosh and Owen out of their minds; Ianto, Gwen and he had gone to a local bar to get wasted. Gwen was smart and after knocking back a couple shots, she called a taxi and went home to Rhys.

In their drunken haze, he and Ianto kept drinking until they couldn't see straight. Jack wasn't sure how they ended back at the Hub, but he knew that he had sex with Ianto. It was obvious since they were lying naked over Jack's desk, clothes scattered across the room, a discarded condom wrapper on the floor. He and his former lover stumbled about, apologizes, not daring to glance at one other as they tried to find their clothes. 

They both froze when they heard gentle footsteps climbing the stairs up to Jack's office. Unaware of the trouble ahead of him, the Doctor opened the door. Jack twitched, remembering the blend of emotions that played on his lover's face. Anger. Pain. Confusion. Hurt. Distrust. Without a word, the Doctor turned back, rushing down the stairs, his trench coat billowing behind him. Jack had rushed after him, but lost sight of the Time Lord quickly.

Now here he was, lonely and full of regret. Wiping tears from his dark eyes, he hoped that the Doctor would forgive him and come back, even if it did take another hundred years. He'd always wait for him.


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have past but that hasn't stopped Jack from trying to find the Doctor.

Without glancing away from the glowing computer screen, the Captain accepted the steaming cup of coffee from his team mate. "Thanks, Ianto." He took a sip and leaned his head back. His bloodshot eyes darted to his former lover. "It's late you know. Why don't you go home?"

Ianto shook his head. "Actually sir, I just got here. It's 6:00 in the morning." He frowned as Jack set the mug on the table - without a coaster. "Jack-"

"No." The Immortal's abruptness and tone clearly warned 'back off'.

He let out a 'huff' in irritation. "No, Jack. We _have_ to talk about this."

Jack spun around in the chair to face Ianto. "We _aren't_ going to discuss it." As he whirled to face the computer, his team mate grabbed the arm rests, forcing Jack to look at him.

"Jack, it has been _two years_ -"

"Oh really?" He grinned falsely, his voice filled with sarcastic poison.

"You do nothing but search for him-" 

Jack bared his teeth, "Do you blame me?"

Ianto flinched, Jack supposed that he was confused by his statement. Running his hand through his messy hair, Jack sighed, "Ianto, it was my fault. All my fucking fault. I knew others had abused him in the past, and I always vowed that I wouldn't be like that. But," he bit his lip; he wasn't going to let Ianto see him cry. "He was the first, well _only_ person that really made me feel alive. I never wanted to lose him." He chuckled. "I still think that I can spend the rest of my life with him and be perfectly content." The Captain stood up, looked straight into Ianto's eyes. "Don't you understand?" He bit his lip, "The Doctor is my world. If I give up on him, what am I living for?" Jack cursed himself. He must have sounded really weak, almost pleading to Ianto. Silence filled the air around them. The only sounds came from various machines and the groans of a few Weevils down in the holding area. It was starting to get on Jack's nerves. He clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms "Damn it, Ianto say something!"

The Welsh man gaped at him, opening and closing his mouth several times. Finally, he shrugged, leaning against the desk. "I'm not sure what to say Jack. I've only felt like that with Lisa, but you were there for me, so I moved on." He seemed guilty to admit this. "All I can say is that," He put a hand on Jack's tense shoulder, "I'm here for you. Always."

Jack's body began to tremble and he started biting his hand in an attempt to control himself. Failing, cold tears fell onto his unshaven cheeks down his sharp jaw line, finally landing on the concrete. He betrayed himself and let out a strangled sob. Quickly, Ianto pulled him into an embrace; Jack's weight succumbing to him as they slid down onto the floor. Jack let himself go, and cried two years worth of tears onto Ianto's shoulder.


End file.
